No One Else Can Speak The Words On Your Lips
by angels born to die
Summary: "Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten." The story of how Chuck and Blair became ChuckandBlair. AU, takes place very early in the show. Enjoy!
1. chapter one

**a/n: so uh this is my first gossip girl story, so please don't be too harsh? this takes place very early in the show, before chuck and blair get together at all. it's a multi-chapter made up of many short chapters. enjoy **

**[disclaimed]**

* * *

**No One Else Can Speak The Words On Your Lips**

_(feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you._

_only you can let it in, no one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips._

_drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open._

_today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten.)_

Her blood red lips slowly curved upward in a gentle yet menacing smirk as she made her way purposefully up the Met steps. She heard the click-clacks of her minions' high heels behind her as they gave threatening glares to anyone who dared to look at their queen with anything less than admiration on their faces. Ever so gracefully, she sat down on the top step, with her worshipping minions (or, more crudely, bitches) gathered a couple steps below her.

Penelope, currently her favorite helper, handed her a cup of yoghurt, with all the raisins picked out, just like she requested for one of the newer minions to do for her. She took the yoghurt from the girls' perfectly manicured hand and inspected it for flaws. "You left out one raisin. Go get a new cup from the supermarket down the street. _Now_." She all but threw the cup at Jasmine, who was sitting lower on the steps than even Nelly Yuki.

"But why can't you just get plain yoghurt if you don't want the raisins in them?" The naïve freshman protested vainly.

Raising one eyebrow in challenge, she rose to a standing position and walked down the steps one at a time until she was right next to the now terrified girl. "Because I am Blair Waldorf, and if that is how I want to eat my yoghurt, that is how I will get my yoghurt. Am I understood?"

The thoroughly frightened girl hurriedly nodded her head in consent. "Now _go_." Her powerful voice cut through the cold November air and once again proved Blair Waldorf's unchallenged position as queen of the UES.

Then, as her calculating eyes swept over the rich and pampered crowd below her, Blair saw a pair of brooding brown eyes (though they were so dark, she almost thought they were black) staring straight back at her. Startled, she squinted to more closely inspect the mysterious figure leaning on a black stretch limo across the street.

She recognized the man to be Chuck Bass, notorious bad boy and man whore of St. Judes, but something seemed off about him. Instead of his usual aloof and uncaring façade, he seemed to be studying her and it felt like he could see right through her. His usually dull and detached eyes seemed aware and alert as they made her feel like she had melted into a pile of molten lava at his feet. It was strange and bizarre, but she actually liked how the feeling.

"Blair? Lunch is over, we should head back to Constance. What have you been looking at?" Kati, another one of her minions, tried to follow her gaze, but Blair was already pulling her down the Met steps. "Oh, nothing. Something just caught my eye."

* * *

**a/n: and… that's it for the first chapter! let me know what you think in a review? :)**


	2. chapter two

**a/n: thank you for the two reviews hopefully we can work toward more reviews on this chapter? sorry if the chapters are short, but that's how they're meant to be. **

He stared into his glass as he swirled around the clear brown liquid it contained. The color somewhat reminded him of her doe eyes, but just a shade lighter. Tired of the headache that thinking of her picture perfect features brought to his already worn out mind, he chugged down the rest of his scotch. His alcohol was the only thing that he could always depend on to help him forget. It never left him and was effective at even the worst of times.

The shrill ringing of his new cell phone destroyed the blanket of silence that had been draped over the penthouse and shook him from his reverie. Annoyed, he slipped the smart phone out of his pocket and picked up without bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Chuck Bass, bet you thought you never would hear from me again, huh?" A distinctive European accent teased through the quiet background static of his phone.

"Daniela Kovich," He drawled curiously. "Last time I saw you, you were giving a lap dance to some Japanese businessman. What changed?"

A feminine giggle was heard. "Not much. But I'm in town this weekend, and I was wondering if you would be interested in some _catching_ _up_, if you know what I mean."

He chuckled softly, though not at all surprised at her forwardness. "Sorry, Daniela. I'm not really in the mood right now. Maybe next time." He hung up abruptly, not wanting to be shaken by her imminent whining and giving in.

"Wow, Chuck Bass refusing a hot chick? I never thought I'd live to see this day." Nate Archibald joked as he unraveled the warm scarf around his neck and kicked the door to their luxurious apartment close.

"Nathaniel. Always a pleasure to see you."

"Of course. So is there a reason you're cock-blocking yourself?" Nate strolled leisurely to the kitchen where he grabbed a Coke from the fridge.

"I am doing nothing of the sort. I just wanted to stay in tonight, that's all," Chuck replied defensively, his chin tilting upwards slightly.

"Whatever floats your boat, man. Just keep telling yourself it's not a certain ex-girlfriend of mine."

"Just because you are my closest and only friend does not mean that I will abstain from kicking you out." Chuck said dangerously, not liking how his best friend knew him so well.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave the big bad Chuck alone." Nate backed away towards his room, his hands up in a surrendering stance.

As the door closed behind his blonde counterpart, Chuck let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Who knew a petite brunette like her could cause such dramatic turmoil in his mind?

**a/n: please review, it'd make my day! i haven't written anything in half a year so i feel out of practice – any criticism would be wonderful! love you all x**


End file.
